Frost Silver Bomberman
Frost Silver Bomberman (Japanese: フロストシルバーボンバーマン, Furosuto Shirubā Bonbāman) is a B-Daman in the Bomber System. It was released in October 1996 in Japan for 780円. Its gimmick, is that it comes standard with no less than eight Custom Parts equipped to it. Frost Silver Bomberman A Bomberman B-Daman blaster colored in a near-reflective silver coloration, is the base component of this special. It has a red antenna, along with two stickers on the sides of its head of Master Kōryakuō's signature, along with two addition stickers on top of the JBA logo with a sticker of the three stars below it. It also has two red Hold Parts, on which the Tighten Spike Pads are molded. B-Dama Server This Magazine consists of a small, yellow pipe on a base connected to the back of the head. This pipe can be rotated, so that the user could either load normally, or from either side. It is yellow, with a sticker on the pipe reading "MASTER KORYAKUOU", along with two stickers on the base with up/down arrows on them. Also there is also another sticker on the pipe that reads "BS SYSTEM". Perfect Arms The Perfect Arms consist of two red hands, each with a notch cut into them to help the user hold the B-Daman better. Multi-Trigger This is a special version of the Multi-Trigger, with an all-new pad design resembling an upside-down lowercase "d", with the ascender touching the floor. It is red with a small sticker of the JBA seal on it. Tighten Spike Pads These small, red pads are molded onto the B-Daman's Hold Parts. Their gimmick, is that one would press on them to tighten them for stronger shots when he/she fires the B-Daman. Short Barrel A yellow Barrel Custom Part mounted on the front of the B-Daman, adding to its accuracy. It has a sticker that wraps halfway around this component. On the center of the sticker reads "MASTER KORYAKUOU", and on the sides reads "SHIME", referring to the Japanese word for "tighten", which is Hiki'shime'ru, also referring to the Tighten Spike Pads. Fit Foot and Full Rubber Spike The Fit Foot has two red feet, with each foot having a notch cut into it. This is meant to compliment the Perfect Arm ''and ''Power Holder, as part of the method for holding the B-Daman. On the soles of the Fit Foot is the Full Rubber Spike, a pad made of rubber to help the B-Daman grip the floor of the playing field more efficiently. Power Holder Below the base of the B-Dama Server is this yellow component with two areas where the fingers could be fitted, complimenting the Perfect Arms. This piece has a sticker with the Takara logo on it. Other Versions *'Frost Silver Bomberman Limited Black Version' - Limited edition. Reflective black Bomberman B-Daman, Short Barrel, Power Holder, and B-Dama Server. Gray Perfect Arm, Fit Foot, Hold Parts, antenna, Tighten Spike Pad, and Multi-Trigger, along with a red Full Rubber Spike. Gallery Toyline FrostSilverB-Daman.jpg|Frost Silver B-Daman FrostSilverB-DamanBlack.jpg|Frost Silver Bomberman Limited Black Ver. FrostSilverBombermanpackage.jpg|Packaging Trivia *This B-Daman is the first in what is known as the "Master Kōryakuō Special" series, with Master Kōryakuō SP II and Master Kōryakuō SP III coming thereafter. *It is erroneously known by anybody owning this B-Daman as the "Master Kōryakuō Special" due to the caption on the packaging. Category:Super B-Daman Category:B-Damans Category:Bomber System Category:Under Construction